Alfirdaus
by Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom
Summary: Al-Firdaus, sebuah pondok pesantren putra putri yang berada dipinggiran Kota Konoha. Sebuah ponpes yang di kelilingi oleh danau jernih yang terawat./RnR pleasee ...


"Koko … petok … petok …"

Suara ayam yang saling bersahut-sahutan itu seolah menjadi pertanda bahwa sang surya akan segera datang, entah memang sudah kewajiban ayam atas tugasnya untuk bangun terlebih dahulu sebelum para insan yang diciptakan lebih sempurna dari mereka masih terlelap dalam buaian indahnya sang bunga mimpi.

Tong … tong … tong …

Kini bunyi lain turut menyusul suara ayam itu seolah membantu mereka menunaikan tugasnya. Jeda beberapa menit dari bunyi-bunyi yang cukup memekakkan telinga manusia yang mendengarnya lampu-lampu dalam masing-masing ruangan itu mulai menyala, puluhan pintu-pintu mulai terbuka menampakkan sang penghuni masing-masing kamar.

"Hoaaahhh … padahal semalam aku baru bisa tidur jam 11.00," ucap seorang gadis yang mengenakan busana serba panjang itu tak lupa jilbab berwaran ungu yang tengah membungkus helaian rambutnya.

"Heh? Kau kira hanya kau saja yang tidur larut, aku juga tahu!" Seorang gadis lain ikut menyela, tak beda dengan penampilan gadis berjilbab ungu yang tengah berjalan dengan pandangan 5 watt. Gadis berjilbab putih itu juga mengikuti sang kawan yang akan pergi menuju mushalla guna menunaikan ibadah sunnah sepertiga malam.

Itulah kehidupan mereka disebuah tempat bernama "Pondok Pesantren", bangun lebih pagi di saat hampir semua orang masih memilih bergumul dengan selimut mereka. Menunaikan perintah sunnah kemudian mulai menjalani rutinitas di sana.

Al-Firdaus, sebuah pondok pesantren putra putri yang berada di pinggiran Kota Konoha. Sebuah ponpes yang di kelilingi oleh danau jernih yang terawat.

**.**

**.**

Desklamer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

Al-Firdaus by **Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom **for Req. **Seiya Kenshin **

Pair: Sakura Haruno, bersama kawan-kawan.

**Warning **: TYPO, alur berantakan, OOC, OC, Gaje, Diksi jelek, Garing, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

If You Don't Like Don't Read

**~~~~~ Al-Firdaus ~~~~~**

**.**

**.**

Ratusan manusia itu berdiri dengan posisi tangan bersidekap, jika kita lihat dari depan maka kita akan menemukan berbagai warna yang mencolok, sedang di bagian belakang hanya satu warna yang akan kita lihat yaitu warna seraba putih. Pocong? Bukan! Mbak Kunti? Juga bukan! Lalu apa? Para manusia berpakaian serba putih yang menutupi auratnya terlihat sedang khusyuk menjalankan perintah sunnah dari panutan seluruh ummat islam di dunia.

Bukan hanya ke-khusuk-an yang akan kita lihat di sini, seorang pemuda yang mengenakan penutup kepala yang sering disebut sebagai peci berada diurutan ketiga barisan kaum laki-laki itu tengah memejamkan matanya, dengan bibir yang berkomat-kamit seolah tengah membaca suatu mantra bak seorang dukun handal.

"Allahu Akbar …" Suara itu seolah mengagetkannya. Mengembalikan dia dari alam bawah sadar dan membuatnya membuka kedua matanya yang sewarna dengan ocean yang menyejukkan.

Bagaikan segerombolan bebek ketika seorang lelaki paruh baya yang berdiri paling depan mengubah posisi tegak itu menjadi menungging, hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang ada di belakangnya dengan serempak.

Gerakan demi gerakan berubah dan mereka yang berada di belakang seolah budak yang patuh pada tuannya, mengikuti semua gerakan tanpa diperintah

"Assalamu'alaikum warohmatullah … assalamu'alaikum warohmatullah," lelaki paruh baya yang berada paling depan itu menolehkan kepalanyake arah kanan kemudia ke kiri, menandai bahwa kegiatan itu telah selesai.

**.**

**.**

"… Rasullullah pernah berkata kepada anaknya, Fatimah, bahwa sebelum Rasullullah masuk ke dalam Surga akan ada seorang wanita yang akan mendahuluinya. Fatimah kaget bukan main ketika mendengan penuturan sang ayah kemudian Fatimah bertanya, "Siapakah dia?" dan Rasullulah memberitahukan tempat di mana wanita itu tinggal," lelaki berumur itu memandang murid-muridnya dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Fatimah yang penasaran dengan wanita itu kemudian mendatangi rumahnya, saat Fatimah mulai memperhatikan tak ada yang istimewa dari kehidupan wanita itu, Muti'ah. Akhirnya Fatimah mulai berani untuk mendatangi rumahnya sekadar menjalin tali silahturrahmi.  
Fatimah : (Mengetuk pintu pemilik rumah) Assalamu'alaikum …  
Muti'ah : Wa'alaikum Salam … siapa?  
Fatimah : Ini saya, Fatimah putri dari Rasullullah.  
Muti'ah : Maafkan saya. Datanglah besok, saya akn meminta ijin dulu kepada suami saya.  
Fatimah : Baiklah  
Fatimah kemudian pergi dari rumah itu dengan membawa kekecewaan, namun Fatimah bertekad akan datang lagi besok. Keesokan harinya Fatimah beserta anaknya Husain datang lagi ke rumah Muti'ah, tapi alangkah kagetnya Muti'ah ketika menemui Husain bersama Fatimah. Dengan berat hati Muti'ah menolak kedatangan Fatimah dan memintanya untuk datang besok supaya dia bisa ijin kepada sang suami, dengan berat hati pula Fatimah beserta Husain meninggalkan rumah Muti'ah." Lelaki yang sudah beruban itu sekali lagi memandang murid-mudirnya guna memastikan bahwa mereka masih 100% sadar dan memperhatikannya. Sekali lagi senyum terukir dibibirnya.

"Keesokan harinya Fatimah datang lagi namun kali ini bersama dua buah hatinya Hasan dan Husain, dan kembali Muti'ah dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Hasan yang bersam Fatimah dan Husain. Muti'ah meminta maaf karena masih belum bisa menerima Fatimah ke dalam rumahnya karena Muti'ah belum meminta ijin dari suaminya, alhasil Fatimah pun pulang dan berjanji akan datang lagi besok. Keesokan harinya Fatimah kembali datang ke rumah Muti'ah bersama Hasan dan Husain, kali ini Fatimah tak sia-sia karena pintu rumah Muti'ah telah terbuka menerimanya barsama kedua buah hatinya … Fatimah kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Hasan Husain, Muti'ah yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dan membawa subuah wadah berisi makanan dan juga sebuah senjata yang hampir mirip denga "Gada".

Karena penasaran Fatimah pun bertanya "Kau mau ke mana?" Muti'ah yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Fatimah tersenyum kemudian menjawab "Saya akan pergi sebentar, mengantarkan makanan untuk suami saya." jawab Muti'ah ramah, "Lalu untuk apakah senjata itu?" kembali Fatimah bertanya yang dibalas oleh senyuman Muti'ah, "Jika nanti makanan yang saya buat tidak enak dan suami saya tak menyukainya maka senjata ini akan digunakan untuk menghukum saya." Fatimah yang mendengar jawaban dari Muti'ah kaget bukan main. Sekarang Fatimah mulai mengerti akan maksud sang ayah, sungguh begitu patuhnya Muti'ah pada suaminya, batinnya kemudian tersenyum."

Seluruh murid seolah takjub akan kepatuhan dari Muti'ah lewat cerita dari sang guru, sebagian dari mereka ada yang tersenyum sambil membayangkan jika memiliki istri sepatuh itu. Mungkin mereka akan sangat bahagia.

"Jadi, kesimpulan apa yang kalian tangkap dari cerita barusan?" tanya lelaki itu membongkar angan-angan murid lelaki di depannya, dalam sekejab banyak murid yang menyela pertanyaan itu beruapa jawaban hingga ada juga yang melontarkan lelucon membuat meledaknya tawa mereka disela-sela kegiatan tausiyah pagi.

"Pak, sepertinya sudah memasuki waktu subuh." Seorang murid yang berada di barisan depan mengalihkan pembicaraan hingga sang guru melihat kea rah jam dinding yang menempel manis di pintu masuk mushalla. Lelaki tua itu, Hiruzen, tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

Murid lelaki itu maju ke depan kemudian mengambil sebuah _microphone_, "Allahu Akbar … Allaaaahu akbar," seiring adzan itu berkumandang seluruh manusia yang semula duduk manis kini berhambu keuar ke arah kamar mandi yang langsung menyambung pada tempat wudlu. Tentu saja kamar mandi dan tempat wudlu itu dibedakan sesuai jenis kelamin penghuni PonPes Al-Firdaus.

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu! Saat mendengarkan cerita dari Abah entah kenapa aku jadi merinding," ucap seorang gadis dengan jilbab berwarna kuning cerah sambil memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya gadis lain yang duduk di atas kasur bertingkat dua itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku bacaannya.

"Di zaman semodern ini mana ada wanita seperti itu," jawabnya kemudian menyambar handuk di atas kasurnya.

"Hmmm … tapi siapa tahu saja masih ada. Seperti … Sakura," jawab gadis yang semula duduk di atas kasur itu turun melewati tangga tempat tidur dan duduk di atas kasur sang kawan berjilbab kuning.

"Sakura?" Seolah menimbang-nimbang ucapan dari sahabat berjilbab cokelat di depannya, "mungkin, tapi aku masih tidak yakin."

"Ya sudahlah … kau mau mandi, kan? Mandi sana! Nanti kau telah lho!" Gadis berjilbab cokelat itu mendorong gadis jilbab kuning sambil nyengir.

"Iya, iya … sabar napa sih …? Orang sabar disayang Allah, tidak sabar dibenci pacar." Ucap gadis kuning itu sambil melempari gadis cokelat yang duduk manis dengan sarung yang disambarnya dari al-amari sebelum melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"Mana ada istilah seperti itu!" gadis berjilbab cokelat itu merengut sebal kemudian segera kembali menyambar buku-buku di rak untuk dipindahkan ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Bersiap melewati harinya bersama teman-teman di Sekolah.

**.**

**.**

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar di kamarnya, kemudian dia tersenyum saat melihat penampilannya sudah rapih. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju al-mari kemudian mengambil selembar kain persegi panjang, gadis itu kembali tersenyum di depan cermin saat memakai selembar kain yang sering disebut sebagai kerudung itu menutupi surainya tentu saja setelah kain itu dilipat menjadi bentuk segitiga, disampirkannya ujung bagian kanan jilbab itu ke pundak kirinya kemudian ditahan menggunakan bross berbentuk kupu-kupu merah.

"Bismillaahirrahmanirrahiim," gumamnya kemudian menyambar tas selempangnya yang berada di atas tempat tidur bersiap berangkat ke Sekolah.

**~~~~~ To Be Continued ~~~~~**

Gaje kah? Saya tahu! Jadi, **Keep or Delete** nih …? Saya bingung, apabila nanti review melebihi target keinginan saya maka akan saya lanjutkan! Mohon kritik dan sarannya, Minna …

**Review, Please ^.^**

Sign

Haku


End file.
